Mapping The Pools
(2) (2) (4) (4) |Planet=Foreas |Continent=Valverde |Zone=Pools }} Specialist Allen wants you to collect a pack of GPS Beacons from Spymaster Timlin in the Snakepit to be planted around Valverde Pools. Return to Spymaster Timlin when the job is complete. * Speak with Spymaster Timlin to collect a pack of GPS Beacons. * Pick up a pack of GPS Beacons. * Plant GPS Beacon #1 * Plant GPS Beacon #2 * Plant GPS Beacon #3 * Plant GPS Beacon #4 * Plant GPS Beacon #5 * Report to Spymaster Timlin that the job is complete. Briefing Specialist Allen: : Oh boy! I'm glad you're here. I sure could use your help. I am SUCH a screw up. I've been tasked with trying to map out this entire area and I forgot to pick up the GPS beacons. Now I'll never get it done in time. Spymaster Timlin is going to kill me! Could you head over to the Snakepit and pick up a pack of the beacons and plant them in the field for me? : You'd really be saving my hide. I'm not much of a fighter and there are WAY too many Bane patrols out there. I'll mark the coordinates on your map where they need to be placed. Just speak with Timlin about getting the beacons. Oh... and let him know when you're done so I don't have to worry about him flogging me. Speak with Spymaster Timlin to collect a pack of GPS Beacons Spymaster Timlin: : So you need a pack of GPS Beacons? They're right next to me in those cases. Specialist Allen sure has been in the field a long time, its (sic) good that you found him. Report to Spymaster Timlin that the job is complete Spymaster Timlin: : So Specialist Allen managed to get all of those GPS becons set up all by himself? I'm going to pin a medal on his chest when he gets back here. That's a lot to ask of man. : Praise Specialist Allen : Take Credit for planting the GPS Beacons. Praise Specialist Allen Spymaster Timlin: : You should take some notes on Specialist Allen. That man get's the job done no matter the danger. Maybe you should find something else braver to do then just be his courrier. Take Credit for planting the GPS Beacons. Spymaster Timlin: : How dare you try to take credit for Specialist Allen's fine work. That's just plain despicable and devious, which is exactly the type of guy that I like. Next time you'll just have to try to convince me better, but I'll give you a little bonus for trying. Debriefing Specialist Allen: : Wow! Thanks for all the help you gave me. That sure would be have been tough for me to do all by myself. I'll have to go back to Spymaster Timlin soon to see what other missions he might have for you er... I mean me. I'll just linger here for a little while. Yep... that's a good plan. No reason to hurry eh? Walkthrough: The beacons are in a crate at -965.3, 915.7, 428.1. *GPS Beacon #1: -568.8, 900.0, 511.2 *GPS Beacon #2: -264.5, 866.7, 473.8 *GPS Beacon #3: -27.9, 818.0, 234.9 *GPS Beacon #4: -505.1, 775.5, -10.3 *GPS Beacon #5: -668.4, 858.2, 257.1 You will be given a moral choice upon returning to Spymaster Timlin: whether to continue the charade and give all credit to the lazy Specialist Allen, or to truthfully acknowledge that you were the one who did all the work.